Team Crafted: Rise of Israphel
by Cmcg77
Summary: It has been two years since Team Crafted broke up, and they are no longer on speaking terms. However, fate seems to draw them back together when it is most needed for the world. The being known simply as Israphel has begun his blitz of destruction across the universe, threatening everything that Sky and his allies know and love. However, sacrifice may be needed...
1. Disclaimer

So, I've been planning to write this story for a while now, and I finally feel that I am ready to begin posting it online. However, I want to make this clear. I asked KittyJen1337, a former writer on here if I could make this story a part of her already-existing Minecraft story-universe, and she said that I could, so if you want background context for why this story is happening and all that occurred before it, read her stories because they're REALLY good.

Also, to any fans of KittyJen1337, the reason she doesn't post on here anymore is that she has decided to expand her creative horizons, and is now primarily uploading to Youtube. I don't know her channel name, but I imagine her content is great!

Anyways, enjoy this story...


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: ISRAPHEL IS COMING

"Hear me, and rejoice! You mustn't fear what is coming, for it was inevitable from the very start." Spoke the condescending, yet also somehow subservient voice of what appeared to be a squid controlling a mechanized robotic suit from a glass, water-filled box on the top. The suit created from a strange, unidentifiable azure metal that was darkened in various substances. For one, there was dust, as the place that the squid was walking around in seemed in ruins, water leaks falling from the ceiling and pieces of screwed, bent, twisted, scalding metal lay everywhere. There was also blood...dark, dried...human blood staining the suit. Clearly, whoever this squid was, it didn't give much of a thought for who it killed, as it trodden through a sea of dead human bodies, all with different, albeit bloody, injuries that rendered them nothing but ragdolls on the ground. "For in your death, you become alive again, alive in Israphel!" the squid exclaimed, raising it's robotic fist and showing its palm towards a man in a blue shirt and jeans, with brown, messy hair and an untamed beard. His most distinguishable feature, however, were his ominous, glowing white eyes. "Herobrine, you have amazed me and your previous master time and time again, and avoiding our onslaught was quite the enigma...too bad it was futile in the end." said the squid, turning his head towards another being, this one more humanoid. However, he appeared much taller and bulkier than the average person. He wore full, shadowy-black plate armor and a helmet that covered his face entirely in shadows The figure turned around and grabbed a body by his neck, dragging it with him as he walked towards the squid. The body, wearing a tattered white shirt, jeans, and totally destroyed headphones covering long brown hair began to squirm, showing that whoever this was, he was still alive. "Ah...Tyler Loxwood...Deadlox...you're not the only one cursed in this life..." said the brooding figure dragging the man. "I know exactly what it is like, to be chastised, to be outcast from this reality...but that was the past, and I've learnt from it..." he said, walking towards Herobrine and the squid, into the light, showing his pale white face, blood-red eyes, and purple-glowing amulet placed around his neck. "Now...I am the outcaster." he said. "BASTARD, YOU'LL GET IT FOR THIS!" screamed Tyler, struggling to get out of Israphel's grasp. "What, because the End is no more? I know how you and Herobrine got here...you finally got him to shed away his previous intentions...intentions that I incentivized...and you went to the place where you could finally find out who you really are, Deadlox...the Ender Dimension...and then I come along and bring my mercy to it...the dragon is dead, the endermen are dead, and most of the people are dead...but not everybody...that is what I call mercy." explained the figure. "Wa-wh-how do you know that?!" asked Ty. "Because I am who I am." said Israphel, turning his head towards Herobrine. "Say...you're quite powerful, aren't you? Too bad you failed when I specifically asked you to perform a simple task for me..." said Israphel with angry intent, removing his plate armor and helmet to reveal a black cloak underneath. From there, he lashed his arm out towards Herobrine and began clenching his head in his hand, spreading glowing-white cracks throughout his bloody head as he screamed in agony and pain. "So...Deadlox...where's the other amulet? You tell me, or I take Herobrine's head." threatened Israphel, squeezing the bleeding head of Herobrine harder, only increasing his painful screams. "I...I...I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Ty, sweating profusely. "Liar..." whispered Israphel as he hardened his grasp on Herobrine's head, squeezing it further until it exploded in a blast of glowing white fury that blinded anybody looking straight at it. By the time the light had faded, Herobrine's headless, lifeless body lay on the ground, devoid of life, yet with no blood pouring from anywhere. Ty got down on his knees, purple tears beginning to drip down from his eyes. "You'll...you'll DIE FOR THAT!" screamed Ty, as black and purple wings began to protrude from his back as he hunched over in pain. His eyes became a deep purple and his arms became covered in a black goop, sharpened claws replacing his fingernails. From his backside, a dragon's tail emerged, and from there, Ty became a strange, monstrous dragon/human hybrid. In this form, Ty thrusted himself at Israphel, flying him at high speeds straight into an obsidian pillar . However, this barely seemed to faze him, as Israphel threw Ty across the room once more. However, to his own surprise, a living human caught him. This person was wearing a high-tech space suit without a helmet, and a blaster on his waist. This man had chestnut-colored hair and bright, blue eyes. "Jason! Thank god!" Ty said in response to his rescue. "I heard a distress signal coming from these coordinates, but I didn't expect you to be the one who transmitted it!" exclaimed Jason, hugging the mutated Ty. "Actually, it was Herobrine who sent it...but..." Ty let himself out of the embrace and solemnly looked to Herobrine's dead body. "He's been dead before...you remember that, back on Earth...but...I'm afraid that it might be for real this time. Suddenly, out of the darkness, Israphel launched himself towards Ty, knocking him down. After winding him, he picked up the weakened man and slammed him into the ground. Seeing Ty unable to get up, Jason pressed a button on his suit, an suddenly, a helmet formed over his head with an orange visor over the front of his face. "Just do it...whoever you are...just do it." said Jason, expecting Israphel to do something to him and Ty. "First of all, my name is Israphel, and second...yes, I gladly will." replied Israphel with malicious intent as he prepared a ball of red light in his hands, which he then blasted at Ty and Jason, sending them flying off into space.

IN GEO-CITY

"Really, you have none at all?" asked a man in a purple hooded cloak and black kevlar body armor with a red face painted on top. "Well, it's not like being sorcerer is a paying career, Seto." responded a man with brown hair, denim shorts, and a green t-shirt. "Toby, I don't care, aren't we able to conjure up money?" asked Seto. "Why in the world would we even need to do that? We can just conjure up food as a whole!" replied Toby with a teasing tone. "Because sometimes I just want fresh meat from the deli!" Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a ball of fire screeched from the sky and eventually crashed straight in into the building that the two stood, causing a crater to form in the center. Seto and Toby, worried to an extent, raced over to the crated and whisked away the smoke that the crash had caused. Suddenly, from out the the smoke, came two figures...Ty, now a normal person again, and Jason, his helmet cracked and ruined. Seto, shocked at the sight of these two strangers, almost seemed to give them a face that implied that he knew them at one point. "I..I...Is..." stuttered Ty, starstruck and in trauma. "Israphel is coming."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: The End of All Things

"So, you were-" said a feminine voice coming from a young, red-haired woman wearing a running tank top and leggings, along with tennis shoes, running next to a young man with wavy brown hair, black sunglasses, and a totally black running outfit with black tennis shoes and, oddly, an amulet worn on a necklace, one with a glowing purple crystal in the center. "On the toilet, yes, when I had the vision I was talking about...I just hope to god it isn't true." responded the man. "Sky...you had it _while you were taking a piss_ , how in the world does that happen?" asked the woman to the man. "I don't know, I can't imagine it happens to lots of people!" responded Sky, defensively, and then jokingly pushing the girl to the side. "Dude, come on!" she laughed, knocking him to the ground and ending up on top of him. "Alright, you got me...but I'm gonna get you back!" Sky joked to the girl pinning him down. "Why, because you have that?" asked the girl, pointing to Sky's amulet. "Oh, come on, stop guilting me about that, Felicia!" he laughed, kissing her on the cheek before getting back up. "Well, I feel like I need to. It's because of that amulet and what came from it that I've almost lost you so many times! I...I just don't want it to happen again..." responded Felicia, now seeming concerned for her boyfriend. "Look, I only keep it because I know what I can do with it...I only want to use it again if I need to protect you...or the other guy." responded Sky, looking at Felicia's stomach, which didn't appear to look any different than a normal person's. "Hey, we don't even know of it's going to be a guy or a girl!" she laughed, kissing him jokingly. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a car pulled up next to Sky and Felicia, and when the window rolled down, Seto was sitting in the driver's seat, looking straight at Sky and Felicia. "Sky Dahlberg, I've been looking for you." stated Seto with serious intent. "Dude, we know each other, you don't need to cal-" responded Sky before Seto could interrupt him by saying " _knew_ each other." in a first angry and then calm voice. "Look, Sky, I need you, and only you to come with me...I don't think it's an exaggeration to say that the entire universe is at stake." Sky looked at Seto with an unbelieving face. "Look, I literally just told my girl that I was gonna stay out of this stuff...wait." said Sky as he noticed two figures, specifically Ty and Jason emerge from outside of the car. "Ty...Ja-Jason...oh my god, IT'S YOU!" Sky ran over to embrace his two friends, who he clearly hadn't seen in years. "It's been two years guys, you missed so much!" Yet, as Ty and Jason returned the hug, they looked incredibly worried and uneasy, as though this was going to turn into something disastrous. "Ty...Jason...what's wrong?"

At Seto's Laboratory

"So, let me get this straight, some weird, albino-creeper-human-thing wants to get my amulet to destroy how much of the universe?" asked Sky, worried. "Not just yours, but all three that exist in the universe!" yelled Ty in response, clearly not in a good mood. "His name is Israphel, and he already has one of them. That makes him one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Sky, if he gets his hands on all three-" said Jason before being interrupted by Seto saying "It could be the instigation of the destruction of all life in the universe. Everything you know, everything you love, will be whisked away from you...:" Sky, finally realizing the levity of the situation, gave Seto a concerned look. "Well, if he wants these so bad, why don't we just destroy this one?" asked Sky. "It's not that easy, these amulets are sacred, destroying them would be a sin. Our best bet is probably just to safeguard them from Israphel." Toby said, continuing Seto's thought. "Well, ain't that the stupidest thing I've ever heard." responded Ty. "Dude, if this is really so bad, we gotta get Team Crafted involved, we've taken on powerful enemies before! Herobrine, the Squids, The Wither Storm, this can't be so different!" exclaimed Jason, feeling some hope in him. "It's um...it's not gonna be that easy." responded Sky. "Why not? We already have Seto, me, Ty, and you here, we just gotta call up Mitch, Jerome, Quinten, and Ian, and then we should be good!" Seto and Sky both gave each other angry glances before Sky told Jason and Ty. "We haven't caught up about the past two years, haven't we? Look...Team Crafted broke up...we're no more...not on speaking terms." Jason and Ty took one look at Sky and Seto, clearly showing a level of resentment towards each other. "Wha-why?" asked Jason, struck with a sense of shock. "It's a long story...but to keep it brief, this idiot here decided that he was too good for Team Crafted and started a spiral that made us all hate each other...if we can't even agree on petty things, how do you expect us to take on a universe-destroying being?" asked Sky to the two. "Hey, don't blame me! I just realized it wasn't going to work!" retorted Seto, angrily grasping Sky's arms. "Then why didn't you just leave the team instead of breaking it up?!" Sky yelled into Seto's face, knocking him back by a couple of steps. "GUYS, CHILL OUT!" screamed Ty to the two arguing men. "Look...we're talking about the end of the entire universe here...it doesn't matter who you work with and who you hate...you just need the most power that you can...there is too much at stake for this shit to happen...look...Herobrine, who we worked for years and years to reform, to bring to the light...he's already dead...I had to watch Israphel torture and murder him...look, we have to make this work, we can't afford any more loss!" Sky and Seto looked at each other for a quick, but meaningful, moment as Sky began to pull out his cell-phone and began to type a number into it. "I suppose...that...does make sense." said Sky as he reached the number he had typed in and was prepared to call. However, all became silent as a cold and ominous wind began to blow from outside. Sky paused his movements as he saw average citizens outside screaming and running from something. "Take the phone...there's more pressing matters now..." Sky told Toby as he, Seto, Ty, and Jason made their way outside, only to see an mech with an aquatic aesthetic being piloted by a squid in a glass box on the top filled with water. The squid was destroying small buildings, cars, and attempting to stomp on whatever feeble people it saw. Seto gave the mech one glance and immediately said in fear "Oh shit."


End file.
